Super Smart Objects
This is Season 2 of Super Dumb Objects. Created by Infinityblade2005 Hosted by Sword Sword's Office is built by InfinityBladeBFDI Pro. Formally going to be Hosted by Pencil Storyline by Infinityblade2005 and NLG343 Inspired by ????? Sword's salary every episode:$35.00 Season 1: Super Dumb Objects Pre-season (1 day after the finale of Super Dumb Objects) Tom/ Pencil, for what you have done, you are no longer the host. Pencil/ (gets arrested for kicking Sword's face and body into the water) Sword/ (goes to InfinityBladeBFDI Pro.) Sword/ Tom, Pencil signed up for season two, but she is now arrested. Will she compete? Tom(InfinityBladeBFDI Pro. Founder)/ Yes, but after two days in prison. Sword/ Okay. Episode 1:Cabin Building Sword/ Welcome to season 2 of Super Dumb Objects! We will make our teams, today. Sword/ I will chose the teams. 30 contestants makes 3 teams with 10 in each. Match/ Wait, is Pencil competiting? Sword/ Yes, because she will let out of prison the following day. Match/ K. Sword/ So teams are... Eraser/ Team chicken... Sword/ Eraser, stop. Raging Bulls(Top 10 last season): Pen Masky Gelatin Suitcase Knife Leafy Firey Ice Cream Yellow Face Bubble Matches and Pencils(Ranked 11-20 last season): Ruby Blocky Ice Cube Teardrop Needle Pin Eraser Rocky Match Pencil (currently in jail) Newbnoobees(Bottom 6 last season and the 4 newbies): Snowball Balloon Nickel Coiny Woody Flower Bow (Newbie) Sunscreen (Newbie) Red Circle (Newbie) Orange Rectangle (Newbie) Sword/ Start!! Pen/ Guys, I now I just came back from the ambulance, but we can do this with by Magic House Builder. Masky/ Sure, try it. (LATER) Sword/ Time up! Let's see the cabins. Sword/ Hmmm... Sword/ Raging Bulls win, Newbienoobie or whatever the team is called is up for elimination, Matches and Pencils, you are second. Episode 2:My stupid brick Sword/ Welcome back to Super Smart Objects! (at the elimination) Sword/ Today, Woody and Flower both got 3 votes, so they are both eliminated. (Woody and Flower are flung to the Bottle of Suckers) Sword/ The challenge is to destroy my stupid brick. Go. Pen/ Why would he want to do that? Gelatin/ I don't know. Let's just do this already. Pen/ I'll throw it down a waterfall. Masky/ I know! I will throw into the incinerator. Pencil/ (just came back) Match/ (burns the brick) Sword/ Raging Bulls, you lose, cause Naebnoobies created a machine that destroys, Matches and Pencils are first, Naebnoobies second, so vote now Episode 3:Noobies never get first Sword/ Welcome back to the second season of Super Smart Objects!! (at the elimination) Sword/ This time, I will do eliminations normally like at the first 10 episodes of season 1. Sword/ Safe with no votes are, Pen, Masky, Suitcase, Knife, Leafy, Firey and Bubble. (They all get cupcakes) Sword/ It is down to the bottom three, Ice Cream, Gelatin, and Yellow Face. Sword/ Safe with one vote, are Yellow Face... Yellow Face/ (gets a cupcake) Sword/ and... Ice Cream/ :( Gelatin/ :| Sword/ Ice Cream. Ice Cream/ (gets a cupcake) Yes!! Gelatin/ :O What!! Sword/ Gelatin, you are eliminated with 6 votes. Gelatin/ Are you kidding me? Tell me at least two people who voted me. Sword/ NLG343, ThisHomestuckMakesNoSense, are two examples. Gelatin/ Still, I can't be eliminated too early! (Flung to the COL) Sword/ Now, he will not return. The Bottle of Stupid Suckers has trapped him inside. Pen/ Doesn't Bottle of stupid suckers stand for B-O-S-S? Boss? Sword/ Um, yeah, how did you notice? Pen/ I dunno. Lucky guess? Sword/ The challenge is to get to the top of Super Dumb Objects Hotel. Sword/ Climb with ladders, make it there. Sword/ The last person up will lose for their team. Go!! Eraser/ (boosts ahead of everyone) (Soon) Eraser/ First!! Pen/ Second!! Snowball/ Third! Blocky/ Fourth. Orange Rectangle/ (at the bottom) Orange Rectangle/ (throws Red Circle to the top) 1. Eraser 2.Pen 3.Snowball 4.Blocky 5. Red Circle Orange Rectangle/ (speeds ahead of everyone) 6.Orange Rectangle Leafy and Ice Cube/ (reach the top) 7.Leafy 8.Ice Cube Sunscreen/ (climbs ahead) So long, Pencil!! Pencil/ Hey!! 9.Sunscreen (Soon) 10. Pencil 11.Match 12.Firey 13.Bow (The remaining members of Matches and Pencils and Raging Bulls reach the top) Sword/ And it looks like even with the least members needed to win, Newbnoobies still lost. Blocky/ Cause noobs never win. Sword/ True. Episode 4:Log rolling contest Sword/ Welcome back to episode 4 of Super smart objects. (At the elimination area) Sword/ Safe with no votes, are Balloon, Bow, Orange Rectangle and Red Circle. Sword/ No prize of course, so anyways, Snowball and Sunscreen are safe with 1 vote. Sword/ Coiny, Nickel, both are coins, in the bottom three. Coiny/ I know Nickel will be eliminated. Sword/ Coiny is safe with 0 and Nickel is eliminated with 10. Wait a minute, Coiny you tampered with the votes!! Coiny/ Hehe. Sword/ But actually, Coiny is safe with 2 votes and Nickel is out with 3 votes. Coiny/ Yes!! Nickel/ (flung to the COL) Sword/ The challenge is a log rolling contest. Masky/ Hmm... Sounds difficult. (In the bottle of suckers) Nickel/ This is very hot. Gelatin/ Just use, the air conditioner. Nickel/ Oh, right. (At the challenge area) Sword/ You must logroll to the end, go!! (matches and pencils and Newbnoobies are far ahead of Raging bulls) Pen/ Guys, let's go this side! ow! Everyone/ Ow!! Raging Bulls/ (log roll to a sign) Pen/ Hmm... Matches and pencils and newbnoobies/ We made it!! Sword/ But, look at the sign. MAP (matches and pencils) and NN(Newbnoobies)/ What!! It says wrong way!! Sword/ Lol, the finish was just like, 10 metres after the start, like, Raging bulls won so easy! Sword/ For being so stupid, both the losing teams are up for elimination. Episode 5:I can't be eliminated too early!! Sword/ (teleports everyone to the elimination area) Radio/ Today, someone, is, goin, out, de game! To, the, bot, tle, de losers! It's, eli, mination time!!!!!!!! Ice Cream/ That was the most retarded elimination theme ever. Even worse then the Object Mayhem one. Sword/ Well I mean, you don't have to be rude about. Sword/ So the votes were all really close, but in the end, Teardrop, Pencil, and Coiny are eliminated with two and three votes on the double elimiantion. (Even though with the tie in votes it is triple) Pencil/ What!! I can't be eliminated too early!! Teardrop/ .... Coiny/ Firey, I'll come back to beat you!! (Teardrop, Pencil, €@!^¥(Coiny) are flung to the COL) Sword/ The challenge is a do not fall challenge. Basically, you have to try not to fall after I randomly break a block. Go!! Sword/ (clicks a button) All of the newbnoobies fall off) Match/ Well that was stupid. Sword/ (clicks another button) Match/ (falls) Aah!! Sword/ (clicks another button) Pen/ (falls off) Aw crap. Masky/ (falls) Aahhh!! Sword/ (clicks another button) Blocky and Ruby: (fall) Sword/ (clicks another button) Bubble/ (pops) Sword/ (clicks another button) (Almost all the bulls fall off) Yellow Face/ I'm the only left!! (Pushes the rest of the matches and pencils off except Needle) Sword/ (clicks a button) Needle/ (falls off) Yellow Face/ Yay! Sword/ And Raging Bulls win again!! Since Newbnoobies obviously did the worst in the challenge, they are up for elimination. Episode 6:Bottle Hunt Sword/ Welcome back to Super Dumb Objects! (At the elimination) Sword/ Safe with O votes are everyone except Sunscreen, Red Circle and Snowball. Sword/ Red Circle is safe with 1 vote. Sunscreen/ I'm the new Pencil!! Snowball/ Just shut up Sword/ Snowball, you are eliminated with 4 votes. Snowball/ What? (Snowball is flung to the BOSS) Sword/ So anyways, the challenge is a bottle hunt. Sword/ You haVe to find a huge bottle. Orange Rectangle/ I don't want. Sword/ And I don't care. WiiU/ That's my line!! Match/ I have a map. Leafy/ No, I do!! Pin/ I tore it. Red Circle/ Mine's better. Eraser/ No, mine is. Sword/ Will you all just shut up, or I'm sending all of you to the BOSS! Is that clear? Orange Rectangle/ It's not like you're our teacher. Eraser/ (quietly laughs) Sword/ That joke isn't funny at all!! Orange Rectangle/ But still, we aren't your students. Sword/ Orange Rectangle, will you please shut up!! Orange Rectangle/ More like will you shut up. Everyone/ (laughs) Sword/ Orange Rectangle, if you don't shut up, I am eliminating you for good. Orange Rectangle/ (keeps himself quiet) Sword/ Start. Orange Rectangle/ Guys, I think the bottle of stupid suckers might be the one. Red Circle/ Wait, you're right. (MAP) Match/ Guys, we need to find a big bottle. Orange Rectangle/ If I shut up, everyone else will, so, guys, let's keep going. (RB) Ice Cream/ Probably should abandon... (Falls into water) Yellow Face/ Damn it!!!!!! (nN) Orange Rectangle/ (telports himself and the team to The bottle of stupid suckers) Sword/ NN win, RB lose, MAP second. Pen/ What!! Sword/ And stay tuned for another epic episode of Super Smart Objects!! Orange Rectangle/ I will now shut up. And now I will shut up. And... Sword/ Shut up!! Anyways, I will be retiring, so your new host will be Container. Eraser/ Then I will... Sword/ (slaps Eraser) Eraser/...eat my steak Episode 7:Sword Turns Back On His Decision Container/ Welcome back to Super Smart Objects. (Later) Container/ So anyways, which team lost the challenge? Ice Cream/ Well I mean, if you look at the winners of challenges and all that, you will find that we won, MAP second, Newbnoobies last. Match/ Yeah right, that is like the other way round! Ice Cream/ Yeah right, and we win more challenges!! Masky/ Yeah right, you don't even help us this season!! Container/ Will you all just shut up, I got a vote chart sent by Tom. (At the elimination.) Container/ I will multiply all the votes by two, because if I do, we will get 10, which we have gotten higher before. Ice Cream/ Which was 13 in Season 1. Container/ So still, only Yellow Face and Ice Cream got votes. Container/ Yellow Face got 2 votes, Ice Cream got 8. (Both were multiplied by two, so elimination record is still 7, season 2 elimination,record is still 6) Ice Cream/ What? You have to be kidding me. Container/ The challenge will be to hunt down Tom. Tom/ I heard that. Container/ Then, a coin toss. Container/ Two coins, with all 3 teams. Raging Bulls are heads, MAP are legs, NN are tails. Ice Cream/ Since when were they 'legs' in coins. Ice Cream/ (flung to the BOSS) (Throws) Coin/ (lands on MAP and RB) Container/ Newbnoobies lost. (TOM's OFFICE) Sword/ (watching the episode live) Sword/ Tom, this won't do. I think you might have to rehire me. Tom/ Okay. Container/ (Phone rings) Container/ (answers) What is it. Tom/ You're fired. Container/ What? Why. Tom/ You have stupid ideas for challenges. We will rehire Sword. (The next day) Sword/ Welcome back guys! Everyone/ What is it. Sword/ I have decided to turn back on my decision to retire, because when I was watching, I thought Container was gonna ruin the show. Sword/ Anyways, I don't see a point in wasting time to do a proper challenge, so Newbnoobies, you are up for vote. Episode 8:What? Already? Sword/ Welcome back to Super Smart Objects!! (At the elimination) Sword/ My elimination theme this episode will be, Sword/ Elimination is here, enjoy yourself, no prizes but still, take a nce self... ie. Sword/ What are your thoughts on the elimination, Newbnoobies? Balloon/ Good!! Sunscreen/ Um, i don't know. Bow/ Omg, that was like so horrible. Orange Rectangle/ Yeah, it couldn't be any worse. Red Circle/ It's retarded. Thoughts on episode elimination theme: Excellent:0 Good:1 Okay:0 Average:0 Horrible:3 Sword/ Well I mean, I don't care if you say it is retarded, Red Circle. Sword/ Anyways, I want all of you to know that with zero votes safe are Red Circle, Balloon and Orange Rectangle. Red Circle, Balloon and Orange Rectangle/ (gets glass thrown at them) Balloon/ (pops) Red Circle/ (dodges the glass) Orange Rectangle/ (breaks the glass) Sword/ Bow got 1 vote, and Sunscreen got 5. Sunscreen/ (flung to the COL) Sword/ Now before I tell you all this, with the suggestion of N, I will take out... Orange Rectangle/ A contestant. Sword/ No. Teams, entirely. Everyone/ What? Already? Sword/ Yep, no more teams. (Later) Sword/ Now I won't do any challenge. So, I will give a 10 seconds holiday. Match/ What? Seriously. Pen/ Yeah, Are you kidding me. Sword/ So enjoy your stay! Firey/ Yeah, whatever. Sword/ Your holiday is over. Orange Rectangle/ You call that a holiday, really. More like that was a 10 second break. Sword/ Whatever. Episode 9:Golden Freddy surprise Sword/ Welcome back to Super Smart Objects! (At the stage) Pen/ What the hell are we doing at this stage. Sword/ Cause I am gonna announce something, the first individual, challenge!! Match/ Just like, get on with it already. Sword/ So the challenge, is....... Wasup(What's Up)/ (falcon kicks Sword to the bottle of stupud suckers) Sword/ (lands inside) Sword/ What? Wasup/ Wasup everybody! (at the bottle of stupid suckers) Sword/ (enters the code to the bottle of stupud suckers) Sword/(taps 1, 9, 8,7) Golden Freddy/ (appears in front of Woody) Woody/ Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!! (The screen goes dark) Sword/ Guys, the code has been changed, I'm out, enjoy your stay. Sword/ (runs back to the stage) Wasup/ So anyways...(flung to the COL) Sword/ Sorry about that, but anyways let's see our video statics. (This might be spelled wrong) Sword rehired has host of the show Likes:35 Dislikes:10 Sword/ Wait, let me see who disliked it. Disliked Users: OrangeRectangle7 RedTheCircle SlimyGelatin2319 IceCreamaIceCreamaIceCreamaIceCream (See six more) Sword/ :O Sword/ Orange Rectangle and Red Circle, did you dislike the video? Red Circle/ Well, Orange Rectangle asked me to dislike it. (Challenge area) Sword/ The challenge is to find a hidden piece of paper that says, You won the challenge. Go!! Orange Rectangle/ (runs around the place) Red Circle/ (finds a paper that says, You are dead) Masky/ Got it!! Sword/ Chose, wait, Masky, that is the wrong paper. Masky/ What? Paper You won the challenge, not. Masky/ Oh, come on!! Well at least I found one that says it! Sword/ Who do you want to be up for elimination. Masky/ Match, Yellow Face, Knife. Sword/ Readers eliminate a contestant today, and tommorow it will be up if there is at least 10 votes at the time. Episode 10:Soccer Suckers Sword/ Welcome back to Super Smart Objects. (At the elimination) Sword/ Today we got a season record 10 votes, but not an all time Super (blank) Objects record. Sword/ With only one vote, Knife get's a box. Knife/ (gets a box) Sword/ Yellow Face and Match, you both, got almost the same amount of votes, but safe with 4 is Yellow Face and eliminated with 5 is Match. Match/ (flung to the COL) Sword/ Yellow Face and Knife, open your boxes. Knife/ Mine says soccer. Yellow Face/ Mine has a fork. Sword/ Well the challenge is soccer, with one contestant sitting out of the match, that person is gonna be whoever is not picked on a team. (That I will randomize) Sword/ Team 1, your captain is Pen, and team two, your captain is Orange Rectangle. Red Circle, you will not be in the challenge. Red Circle/ What! Sword/ I will let you all chose your positions. (Later) Team 1 formation: CB:Leafy CM:Suitcase ST:Blocky GK:Yellow Face CM:Bubble CAM:Masky ST:Knife CB:Firey ST:Pen Sword/ Yeah right..., I think this looks sorta bad. (Team 2 formation was not revealed) Sword/ The Home team is 1, they start first. Blocky/ (passes to Pen) Pen/ (passes to Knife) Knife/ (kicks a player's leg) Sword(referee)/ (blows whistle) (holds up a yellow card) Knife/ No no no no no no no no. Eraser/ (passes to Orange Rectangle) Orange Rectangle/ (shoots) Ball/ (hits the top corner of the net) Team 1:0 Team 2:1 Blocky/ (high kicks into goalkeeper's hands) Ruby/ (throws to OR) Orange Rectangle/ (shoots) Firey/ Oh my gosh! (Scores own goal) Team 1:0 Team 2:2 (at the final minute) Team 1:1 (Blocky 82') Team 2:8 (Orange Rectangle 2', 28', 62', 71') (Firey 3' (o.g.) (Needle 21') (Eraser 37') (Pin 47') Sword/ That's a hat trick performed by OR! (Gets slapped) Blocky/ (kicks) (Scores) Overall results: Team 1:2 (Knife (yellow card) 1') (Blocky 82', 90+2') Team 2:8 (Orange Rectangle 2', 28', 62', 71') (Firey 3' (o.g.) (Needle 21') (Eraser 37') (Pin 47') Sword/ Vote one of team1. (I need 10 votes again) Episode 11:Obstacle Course Sword/ Welcome back to Super Smart Objects. Today we will do elimination right now. (At the elimination) Knife/ Well we all know that some people got no votes. Sword/ Only Blocky, Bubble and Yellow Face got votes. Sword/ Blocky, you only got 2 votes. Sword/ Bubble, you got 1 more vote then someone. It is either Yellow Face or Blocky. Bubble/ Oh moi goish! I think Oi Am goina be eloiminated! Sword/ But, lucky for you, you got 1 more vote then Blocky and not Yellow Face. Yellow Face/ What!!! (Yellow Face is sent to the BOSS) Sword/ The challenge is a three part challenge. First, you have to swim. Secondly, you have to eat all the french fries you will be given, and last but not least, jump down, to China town. Pencil/ You're lying, obviously. Sword/ Wait, how did you get out? Pencil/ I dunno, the code was 1-7-0-3. The other eliminated contestants/ We escaped, too! Sword/ This nonsense is getting ridiculous. Snowball/ Shut up! Sword/ (snaps his fingers twice) Eliminated contestants/ (dissapear back to the BOSS) Sword/ The first snap changed the code, and the second, teleported you there. Sword/ Anyways, let's get serious now, the first part is swimming, the second part is eating french fries, the last but not least, is to complete your test with an A+, and the actual last but not least is the make it past a long maze. Pencil/ (watching the show in the BOSS) I knew you were gonna lie again. Sword/ Start! Blocky/ Come on guys, let's do this! Blocky's alliance/ (swim past the thing) Masky/ (inability to swim causes her to drown) Masky/ (respawns) Everyone else/ (makes it past) Blocky/ (does the test) (he had threw his fries into the trash can) Blocky/ (gets an A-) What! Pen and Eraser/ (get A+) Yeah!! Bubble/ (gets popped by the fries) Blocky/ Well, I am just skipping this. Blocky/ And I will skip the maze. Pen/ Good luck, it is pretty long! Eraser, let's just go. Eraser/ K. Masky/ (eats the fries) Ruby/ (successfully does the test) Sword/ I wonder who is doing the worst now. Firey/ Ggr, I will just sit on Leafy's back. Ruby/ (finished the maze) Done! Blocky/ (comes out from the side of the maze) Not so fast, I reached here ages ago, you big peice of red! Ruby/ (cries) Pen/ (finishes the maze) Hey um, where is Eraser? Eraser/ (finishes the maze) Eraser/ Yeah? Firey/ (falls into the water) Leafy/ Firey? Knife/ (finishes the test with an A+) Everyone else(except Firey and Leafy of course)(finish the test with an A+) Sword/ Muahahahahaha! (Makes the maze twice as big) Masky/ (walks and walks in the right directions) Hey is it just me, or did the maze just get bigger? Masky/ (walks out) Yes!! Orange Rectangle/ (busts through the maze) Red Circle/ You get back here! (Busts through the maze) Bow/ (gets through the maze) Needle/ (gets through the maze) Pin and Rocky/ (finish the maze) (Soon, everyone finish except Firey, Leafy, Balloon and Ice Cube) Sword/ Now whoever finishes the maze right now will be safe from elimination. (doubles the size of the maze again) Ice Cube/ What!!!!! Sword/ Muahahahaha! (Slapped) (in the office) (Tom is recieving message) Tom/ Hmm. (New Messages) SDOFan215:Hey um, can you replace Sword with Football, Sword is getting annoying. Reporter52:Replace Sword with Football! 10293948576149CRS:hey um hello sword is getting a little bit annoying i would reccomend you replace him with football (See 5 more messages) Tom/ (sees that the 5 more are more complaints of Sword being annoying and should be replaced by football) Tom/ Right. (Tom's list of SDO Hosts(just edited)(untidy) Name Duration of having the job Episode depatured Manner of departure Gelatin 0 Episodes Pre season 1 Fired Sword 27 Episodes Episode 27 Retired Pencil 0 Episodes Pre season 2 Fired Sword 6 Episodes S2 Episode 6 Retired Container 1 Episode S2 Episode 7 Fired Sword 4 Episodes S2 Episode 11 Fired Football (Just hired) (at the maze) Sword/ (phone rings) Sword/ Oh, hey Tom, what is it! Tom/ You're fired. Sword/ What? Why? Tom/ People started calling you 'annoying', so I will replace you a proffesional popular show host who's career of hosting has started 30 years ago. Sword/ Let me guess, Football. Tom/ Yep. He was not fired or replaced on his first season until 6 years with the show's seasons, where he was supposed to replace someone else hosting another competition. Sword/ Well I mean, I had 3 seasons with a competition hosting it before I was selected to host SDO. Tom/ So anyways, Sword, you are fired for the first time in your hosting career. Sword/ Sure, whatever. (late night) (Ice Cube, Balloon, Firey and Leafy still cannot make it past the maze) Sword/ (enters Tom's office to recieve his notice of termination) (the next day) Football/ (arrives at Super Smart Objects Challenge area after recently getting fired) Football/ (gets all information) Football/ So it looks like the last 4 still cannot finish! Leafy/ Well I mean, Sword made this thing wider by the second! Football/ So I heard Sword was fired recently. Pen/ He deserved to be fired. Football/ So I have the chart right here. Masky/ You should tell us your coaching biography. Football/ Okay. So I was hired to host Battle For Scissor Island. Blocky/ This is boring. Football/ Blahblahblahblahblahblah. (Later) Balloon/ I finished the maze! Football/ And here I am today. Blocky/ Too long, didn't listen. Football/ I am Football. Nice to meet you. Balloon/ Huh? Football? *pop* Football/ Can't... Take... You... Anywhere... Pen/ What do you mean? Blocky/ (slaps Pen) You sound like a girl right now. Football/ Now in hosting, you should look at cameras to see if any contestant is cheating. Blocky/ Um. Football/ So I caught Blocky, he, Firey and Leafy are up for elimination. Episode 12:Arguments Football/ Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Super Smart Objects, you are watching this show live, on BFDI TV. TV: Now Next Super Smart Objects BFDIA 5e (At the elimination area with the contestants not up for elimination on the bleachers) Pin/ The new opening scene seems different, eh? FOOTBALL/ Yes. Pin/ Sword's one, 'Welcome back to Super Smart Objects' is so boring. Football/ That's one of the 5 reasons Sword was fired. Football/ Today, Blocky, you broke the record for most votes to be eliminated in Super (blank) Objects. Blocky/ Just tell me how much it is already. Football/ 9 Votes. 2 more then Yellow Face and Ice Cube's previous record 7. Football/ Firey, you got 1, Leafy 0. Blocky/ (flung to the BOSS) Football/ The challenge is apparently to dive in to guacamole, and then you have to climb to the top of the ladder, you have to push people off, so it is the King Of Ladder!(with guacamole) Football/ 3,2,1, The challenge has commenced. (in his house with no job at the moment) Sword/ (watching the episode) Sword/ I bet he will be paid 30 every episode instead of my 35. (Back at the challenge area) Orange Rectangle/ (jumps to the top) Orange Rectangle/ (dives into the guacamole) Pen/ (falls off the ladder) Masky/ (falls off the ladder) (At the office) (Tom is recieving a message from Sword) (message) SwordHost23:How much is Football getting paid? Tom/ (replies) (Reply) InfinityBladeBFDI:$30. (At the challenge area) Football/ Orange Rectangle is in the lead, but will he hold it? Eraser/ (dives into guacamole) (In the bottle of stupid suckers) Pencil/ Guys, let's call Sword and get mad at him! Match/ That is so like, a good idea! Pencil/ Wait a minute, Sword just got fired, right? Gelatin/ Sunscreen, so are you going to scoop Ice Cream's Ice cream now? Sunscreen/ Yep. Sword/ (phone rings) Sword/ (answers) Hello. Pencil/ You trapped us in here so now call Tom to get us out I don't care if you were fired cause I am gonna sue you. Sword/ How are you gonna sue me, you're not a lawyer. Pencil/ I filled in a form in 2007 to sign up for your freaking show! Then, I had to fill in another for 2! Sword/ I don't care, ask Gelatin to talk to me. Gelatin/ Sword, you trapped us here, you get us out. Sunscreen/ I got some sciency tools from Test Tube.(credit to Nmconnell)I will sabotage the next elimination and it will eliminate the contestant with the LEAST amount of votes. Sword/ Well Football is now responsible for everything, not me. Pencil/ Still, it is awful to be in here all the time, especially when we can do other things at home, and we have these stupid fans voting us off first, second, third or whatsoever early so we have to basically sit in here the entire both seasons. Sword/ Well I mean, you already experienced that before, did you. Match/ Yes we did, and it was like, so horrible. Pencil/ Not only that, once Blocky came, we got banana skins all over our bodies. Flower/ You think that is worse! I've been here and the COL since both seasons literally the entire of the seasons! Pencil/ We were eliminated when you were still around, so that means you eliminated us, you have to get us out. Sunscreen/ We are not serving you ice cream until you let us out! Sword/ Chill out, man. I am not currently hosting this show, so you can't blame me. Pencil/ Yes we...(is knocked down by Blocky) Blocky/ Pencil, you are stealing all the screen time. Sword/ Still you can't... Blocky/ Just (censored) shut up and just (censored) off you (censored for a very long time)! Sword/ I need to speak to Pencil and Match. Pencil/ What is it, moron. Sword/ Hey, stop with the foul mouths. Match/ Stop with the like,...(pushed by Blocky) Pencil/ Still you let us out, are I will call the police. Sword/ As if, you don't even know the number. Pencil/ (offs the phone) (Back at the challenge area) Football/ OR, tell us who you want to be up for elimination. OR/ Red Circle, Masky, Pen and Needle. Episode 13: Is This Who Is The Liar? Tbh, (To be honest) NLG343, you now need permission to edit the script.(As seriously, you deleted the elimination poll while I was off, I will do another one) Football/ Welcome to Sewer Smart Objectz or whatever i's called. (the elimination) Football/ I will call your name if you are safe, and you will come and take a chocolate chip cookie. Football/ Pen. Pen/ (takes his cookie) Football/ Masky. Masky/ (takes cookie) Football/ Needle, Red Circle, one of you is about to be eliminated. Needle/ �� Red Circle/�� Football/ Let me read the votes on my �� (rains) (Later) Football/ So we are in the hotel now, and we will use the pod to send the eliminated contestant to the BOSS. Football/ And Red Circle is eliminated. Red Circle/ (sent to the BOSS) Football/ (goes to the office to take his ��) (After that) Football/ Now that the rain is done, ﻿you have to run to the finish, then do a test, then do... Pen/ Wait a minute, these challenges were from Who Is The Liar? Football/ Just do it. (Later) Masky/ Needle, Pen, Firey up for elimination. Episode 14: The Death of the NFL (lol JK) Football/ Everyone, this is Super Smart Objects, so sit down and enjoy. (elimination area) Football/ Pen is the first safe and gets a ��. (BOSS) Pencil/ He gets minifootball! Match/ I have a mini-match. Match/ Let's play spongy cake. Snowball/ (annoyed) (elimination area) Football/ You are safe, Firey. Take your ��. Football/ Needle is eliminated. Goodbye. Needle/ (flung) Football/ The challenge is to... (Phone rings) Football/ Hello! Tom/ Meet me in the office. (phone offs) Football/ (heads to the office) (the office) Tom/ Here, is your notice of termination.� Football/ Wait, what? (Looks at Tom's computer) Messages SDOFan215:Fire Football, he's gonna make the show worse. Reporter52:Fire Football, I don't know why I asked you for him to replace Sword. ShoeMaster12:FIRE FOOTBALL THAT *****! Football/ (walks home, name goes to Tom's list, and said as: 'hired episode 11, fired episode 14') Tom/ Since Container is having success getting paid $50, I will hire him. (later, at challenge area) Container/ Welcome back to Super Smart Objects. Masky/ Um, where's Football. Container/ He got fired yesterday. Pen/ Good, because no one wants the show to turn into Total Drama. Container/ Exactly, challenge, coin toss with 14 coins, this will be random, so if you are not there, you win. Container/ (tosses all the coins) (Coins land) Container/ Masky wins! Pen/ Are you kidding me? I would fire you if I were Tom. (phone rings) Container/ What is it. Tom/ Your fired, your replacement is Wasup. (Container walks to the airport, going back to host BattleForCrappyDeads) Wasup/ So anywas, vot fo On of de up for emilinatoin ontestants which is Bow an Rocky an Firey ar up for I SELECTOD randomlie. (in the office) Tom/ I swear, I really want to fire this guy right now, he doesn't even know what he's doing. Episode 15: Host Switching (phone rings) Wasup: *picks up phone* Wewo. Tom: Your fired. I hate you. Meet me at the office to see other who want you to be terminated. Wasup: wat?! whi? Tom: Meet me at the office you frog! (At the office.) Wassup: *looks at Tom's computer* Whow. SDEKO19: Fire WASUP AleK2043: I like football better. #Ilovefootball RubyShine2014: Oh my gosh! Wasup is so annoying! Fire him! Velveteen: Fire that jerk which is Wasup. SeahawksFan204: FIRE WASUP THAT ****. Creppa23:This show will be entertaining to me again if you do these 1.Make epsiodes longer. 2.Fire Wasup and bring Football back. 3.Don't hire Container or Wasup ever again. Bubbles10: #Imiss�� RogerGoodall: Hello, Tom. I would like for you a notice about a further termination. You see, Football is giving money from his hosting to the teams of the NFL for salary. If he isn't present to hosting (current status), I am sorry to announce that the NFL will be destroyed. So if you hire back Football. I would highly avoid the termination. Tom/ I will bring Football back. (The next day) Tom/ You are all at the stage. Firey/ Why? Tom/ I will announce this: Tom/ Wasup was fired because I got so many requests to fire him. Also, in case you were wondering who is his replacement, Sword is now a performer and actor, so I can't hire him, Container will not be hired for obvious reasons, Pencil and Gelatin are in the BOSS, and the boss of the show that Football was hosting denied every single request for Football to be rehired by me. Even though most of the requests I got were to rehire Football. Masky/ So who will have the job? Tom/ Well after doing some host research, I will hand the job to Helmet. (the next day) Helmet/ I have arrived. Nice to meet all of you. So I will start the elimination. (later) Helmet/ Rocky got the most votes, he is eliminated. Rocky/ (flung) Helmet/ The challenge is to make a model of me, and not Sword. (Later) Helmet/ The people up for the elimination are Pen, Masky and Ruby. Pen/ I hope I am not eliminated even though I am on a losing run. Episode 16:Holly Day 2 Helmet/ Super Smart Objects is the event tonight. After this, we will look at some easter eggs in II 4. (EliminTion area) Pen/ I hate it when you make it night. Ruby/ Am I gonna be eliminated! Masky/ It's obvious that I'm the first safe! Helmet/ Shut up, let's continue. Helmet/ Ruby, you are safe, and Pen and Masky are tied in votes. Pen/ So what is the tiebreaker. Helmet/ Um, according to the rules, there are no tiebreakers. Pen/ Wait what? Masky/ Wa? Eraser/ You look so surprised and frustrated. Helmet/ Masky and Pen are eliminated. Pen/ What! No seriously, I can't be out too... (Flung to the BOSS) Masky/ (Flung to the BOSS) (Recap) Helmet/ So after being perfect for so long, Raging bulls just lost it's captain and the other 1st/2nd placed contestant, leaving them woth only one more member than in Matches and Pencils. (Challenge Area) Helmet/ I will be nice like Sword and give a nice day off. Christmas special is not long after this, so, the eliminated are released. (Not long after) (The clubhouse of awesomeness board game room) Pencil/ So, who calls UNO? Bubble, Ruby and Match/ UNO! Pencil/ Okay, so this will be a little um, tournament or something. Match/ The good thing is that they like, give days off which is like, the only like, way we can like, get screentime. Pencil/ Ok, I'll add it to Match's �� list. Pencil/ Still, yeah because once you are eliminated you get no screen time. Ice Cube/ Waa? Match/ Hey um, Pencil, please don't put Red. Pencil/ You are gonna trick me. I know you, I'm smarter than you think I am...(slapped by Match) Pencil/ UNO LAST CARD, UNO! Match/ Aw come on. Book/ Hi guys! (Outside the Clubhouse) Orange Rectangle and Red Circle/ (climbing the ladder) Blocky/ (puts the Knife recovery center on a tree and puts lava were Balloon is) Blocky/ (kills Knife) Knife/ (recovers and kills Balloon) Orange Rectangle/ (storms into the clubhouse) The alliance/ Aaaah! Pencil/ (kicks Orange Rectangle off) Orange Rectangle/ (falls on Red Circle which knocks him off) Red Circle/ Dude, what the ****! You are so seriously messed up. Orange Rectangle/ Well you are in the way, and I made it up there L3G17.(legit) Red Circle/ Whatever, just throw me to the top. Orange Rectangle/ Well, you will stay here, and I am gonna off all the electricity right up there. OR/ (jumps on top and offs the electricity) Ruby/ Uh, why did it suddenly become so hot and dark? Pencil/ A power outage? It can't be! I even checked the electricity this morning. Match/'However you like, would be like, able to like, do it. Orange Rectangle/ (jumps off the clubhouse) Pencil/ Just go outside were it is cold and nice. It's snowing. Match/ OMG that is like so awesome! (They exit the clubhouse to the snow) (Outside) Pen/ You guys got your overcoats? Snowball/ Yeah. Pencil/ Oh wait, jackets, okaybrbrbrbrjsjs overcoats. Eraser/ Whatever. Blocky/ Just play quick before Pencil's alliance steals all the screen time. (Slapped by Pencil) Orange Rectangle/ So just jump on the others, I mean, we are the only shape battle contestants here. Red Circle/ Just shut up! Pencil/ (building a snowman) Do you have a carrot? Blocky/ Hahaha! I'm gonna record this cause it's hilarious. Pencil/ Shut up moron! Blocky/ More like you shut up. So like I said, shut the (Censor) up! Pencil/ (to her alliance) Whatever guys, just forget those morons. Snowball/ We're not morons so just shut up! Pencil/ Yeah yeah, whatever. Helmet/ Break is done, everyone up for elimination. (Office) Tom/ I might keep this guy for years. Eliminate one Bubble Suitcase Knife Leafy Firey Ice Cube Needle Pin Eraser Ruby Balloon Bow Orange Rectangle Best Host Gelatin(fired pre season 1) Sword(retired episode 27)(retired episode 6)(fired episode 11) Pencil(fired pre season 2) Container(fired episode 7) Football(hired episode 11) Contestants gallery Pen Pose6.png|Pen Masky FFCM.png|Masky Gelatin.png|Gelatin Suitcase.png|Suitcase Knife.png|Knife 130px-0,700,12,631-Ice-cream - Object Mayhem.png|Ice Cream 108px-Leafy.png|Leafy Battle For Dream Island-Firey.png|Firey Yellow Facey.png|Yellow Face Bubble.png|Bubble 200px-BFDIA Ruby.png|Ruby 1)Blocky.png|Blocky Ice Cube FFCM.png|Ice Cube Needle.png|Needle Battle For Dream Island-Pin.png|Pin Eraser.png|Eraser Rocky.png|Rocky Battle For Dream Island-Match.png|Match Balloon Pose 1.png|Balloon|link=Super Dumb Objects Sunscreenn1.png|Sunscreen Bow.png|Bow|link=User:NLG343 212px-O Rectangle.png|Orange Rectangle 212px-Shape battle circle by pddrmanimationpro-d7md563.png|Red Circle Snowball-0.png|Snowball|link=User:Infinityblade2005 Coiny.png|Coiny Teardrop with shadow.png|Teardrop|link=User:NoNameUltimate Woody-1.png|Woody 250px-Pencil 12.png|Pencil Flower.png|Flower Nickel.png|Nickel Contestants Raging Bulls Bubble Suitcase Knife Leafy Firey Matches and Pencils Ice Cube Pin Eraser Ruby Newbnoobies Balloon Bow Orange Rectangle Eliminated Pen-13th Place(RB) Masky-14th Place(RB) Rocky-15th Place(MAP) Needle-16th Place(MAP) Red Circle-17th Place(NN) Blocky-18th Place(MAP) Yellow Face-19th Place(RB) Match-20th Place (MAP) Sunscreen-21st Place (NN) Ice Cream-22nd Place (RB) SNOWBALL-23rd Place (NN) Coiny-24th Place (NN) Teardrop-25th Place (MAP) Pencil-26th Place (MAP) Nickel-27th Place (NN) Gelatin-28th Place (RB) Flower-29th Place (NN) Woody-30th Place (Last) (NN)